The Slumber Party
by Neko-Yara-Nya
Summary: It's a year after the aliens left. Ichigo and the rest of the mew crew have a slumber party. What will they do as the aliens suddenly show up? Will love bloom? Pairings: KxI PxT ZxP LxR Enjoy and Please R
1. Slumber Party?

**Neko-Yara: Hello everybody :)**** I'm back with a new story!!!  
Kish: …….  
Neko-Yara: What 'Gives dead glare' ??  
Kish: Ehh nothing  
Neko-Yara: Okay, Enjoy it :)**

**---------------------------------------**

**Summary: **It's been a year after the mews defeated Deep Blue and the aliens left earth. Pudding started to miss Tart and Ichigo broke up with Masaya before he left to England

**Pairings: **KishxIchigo – PuddingxTart – PaixZakuro – LettucexRyou

**Ages:  
**Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce: 14  
Pudding: 11  
Zakuro: 17  
Ryou: 17  
Keiichiro: 23  
Kish: 15  
Tart: 12  
Pai: 18

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: **Slumber Party ?!?

**---------------------------------------**

"A slumber party?" asked a 14 year old, red-haired girl surprised but a bit to loud. Almost every customer in Café Mew Mew looked angry in her way. "Ssst" Lettuce whispered. "A Slumber party?" Ichigo said again but a bit softer this time. "Yes, Tomorrow at Mint's house Na-no-da!" a hyper girl named Pudding said. "Ssst, don't so loud -.-"" a light irritated Mint said. "Gomen Mint Onee-sama!" "Are you coming?" the blue-haired girl asked. "Ryou and Keiichiro also coming." Lettuce began to blush but nobody gave attention to it because everybody knew that she had a light crush on Ryou. "I don't know." Ichigo began. "Onegai Ichigo Onee-sama!!" Pudding begged. "Oh alright, How late?" she asked. "It begins at 17:00 PM and you're eating at my house" Mint answered. "Okay :)" "Back to work now ladies, I don't pay you to keep tea-parties -.-"" A grumbled Ryou said. "Yes, we're coming." and they got back to work.

**------------** After closing time **------------**

The girls were exhausted except Pudding (But she was always hyper). After changing they came together to discuss what they were going to do tomorrow at Mint's. "Are we going to play hide and seek??" Pudding asked. "I can bring some cool movies!" Ichigo began. "Yeah, and I can make some popcorn." Lettuce said. "Zakuro Onee-sama what do you like to eat tomorrow evening?" Mint asked to her Idol. "I don't mind" the purple haired girl answered. "I could bake a cake." Keiichiro said. "Guys, guys relax one minute" shouted Ryou. Everybody went quiet. "Pudding you take some games okay?" "Okay Ryou Onii-chan!" "Ichigo you take some movies and Lettuce you take care of the snacks and drinks okay?" "Hai!" the two girls shouted. "Mint you should take care of the dinner and the room and things like a television and that sort of things." "Yes!" Mint mumbled. "Anything else we need?" "Yes!" Mint shouted. "Everybody has to bring his own eiderdown and pillow; I take care of the rest." She added. "Okay, but I need to go now" Ichigo shouted. "My parents going to be worried!" "Bye Ichigo Onee-sama" Pudding shouted. "Bye, See you all tomorrow!" she shouted and ran towards her house.

**----------------------------------**

**Neko-Yara: Okay, That was it for today :)****  
Kish: But…..  
Neko-Yara: What??  
Kish: I'm not even in this chapter :'(  
Neko-Yara: Be patient, next chapter I promise :)****!  
Kish: Okay :)**** 'Hugs Neko-Yara'  
Neko-Yara: Oempff I can't breath  
Kish: O 'let Neko-Yara go'  
Neko-Yara: Ty :)**

**Sayounara!!**

**Neko-Yara-Nya**


	2. Surprise!

**Neko-Yara: Yeah :) next chappie is here :)!!  
Kish: Am I in this chapter??  
Neko-Yara: You'll see :) 'Evil Smirk'  
Kish: WtF o.O  
Pudding: Don't be so rude to Yara Onee-sama Na-no-da!  
Kish: I'm not rude -.-"  
Ichigo: Yeah right….**** Enjoy Chapter 2 :) !! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the characters :'( But if I did Kish was mine :) 'Evil Smirk' 

**------------------------------------ **

Chapter 2: Surprise! 

**------------------------------------**

Ichigo waked up with the sound of her alarm clock. It was Friday. "Today….. what was it again?" She thought. "Oh yeah, tonight we're going to Mint's house."She gets up out of her bed and dressed up.

Her mother Sakura was already making breakfast. Her dad Shintaro sat by the lunch table reading the paper.

"Good Morning Honey, sleep well?" asked Sakura. Ichigo mumbled a good morning back and ate her breakfast.

Slowly she walked to school where her friends Moe and Miwa already waited for her. "Hurry!! You're late!" Shouted Moe and they ran inside.

**--- In the Afternoon ---**

Ichigo hurried to her house. It was already 16:07 PM and she must to be with Mint around 5. She hurried to get her stuff together and to take a shower before she left.

Around 16:45 she rushed over to Mint's place. When she arrived she saw that Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro there already were.

"Hehe, you're finally here -.-"" Mint said while she opened the door. "What?? I'm not late I'm precise on time!" Said Ichigo a bit mad towards Mint. "Yeah right, give the stuff to the maids they will take it to our room." Ichigo gave here stuff to the two maids who stood in the grand hall and followed Mint towards the dinning room.

"Ichigo onee-sama, you finally here!" Pudding shouted towards Ichigo when she walked in the dinning room towards her chair. Ichigo greeted everybody in the dinning room and get sit waiting for the meal.

**--- Meanwhile on an alien planet ….. ---**

"Whee… I'm Bored." A brown-haired, pointy eared alien boy said who floated bored in the air. "No, I'm not -.-"" The green-haired alien said. "That you can read in this silence Pai, Nothing for me." "But I've got something to do -.-"" a purple-haired alien named Pai answered sarcastic.

Kish floated towards a sort of big computer screen and did some research and started to smirk (Neko-Yara: KAWAIII :) Kish: Omg -.-").

"Why are you smirking?" asked a curious Tart. "Do you like to go back?" "To what??" "What do you think -.-"" "You mean…..?" "Yes :)" "Nooo :o".

"What are you guys discussing so loud? I try to read" Pai asked mad. "We're going back!" Tart and Kish said in equal.

"You mean back to them?" Pai asked. "Yeah, why not?" "But we don't fighting anymore :S"

"Don't you want to see you wolf girl then?" Kish said with a smirk. Pai began slightly blushing. "Maybe…." Pai said. "So that's regulated, we're going :)" Kish said smirking. And they teleported to earth...

**--- In Mint's house ---**

The 5 girls and 2 boys settled there stuff in the room that Mint has designated when they heard a loud bang coming from upstairs (Neko-yara: does anyone know how much floors Mint house has? Much :P )

"W-what was that?" Ichigo asked you could see that she was scared cause her tails and ears were popped out. "Not a g-ghost I hope…" She said shaky.

"Of course not silly." Mint said. "But I don't know either what that was." "Let's go and find out Na-no-da." Pudding shouted. "Alright, but don't get lost" Lettuce carefully said. And they went upstairs.

A quarter later they hadn't find anything where or what that sound came from. Till they got to a junk room.

"Are you going inside? We're going to another room." Ryou and Keiichiro said. "Right" and the girls got in the room.

The light started to flashing. "What's wrong with that light?"Mint asked. "I don't know it's your house." Zakuro said.

Sudden the door closed. It was pitch-black in the room.

"What's this??" Ichigo asked scared. Her cat-ears and tail came out.

Suddenly she felt two arms grabbed her waist. "Surprise kitten!" a voice said and the light jumped on.

**--------------------------------------**

**Neko-Yara: Ghehe Cliffy :)  
Kish: I'm in this chapter :) 'does a funny dance'  
Neko-Yara: Omg Lol :P  
Ichigo: Who was that??  
Neko-Yara: You'll see in the next chapter :)  
Ichigo: Hmpff  
Kish: Ahh kitten  
Neko-Yara: Not here -.-"  
Kish: Hmpfff **

Neko-Yara: I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Please don't blame my spelling (I'm not English I'm Dutch and 14 and not so really good in English you know :'( But I'll do my best 4 you :D) 

**And Please R&R :D**

**Sayounara!!**

**Neko-Yara-Nya  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Neko-Yara: Hello everybody :) Sorry 4 the long wait to hear something from me :S But I'm in a test week for some of you know so I want to study really hard :)  
Kish:'( Good luck :)  
Neko-yara: Ty Kish 4 your support :P  
Kish: Your welcome :)  
Neko-Yara: So please be patient till the next chapter It will come soon I promise (I think next weekend!) Thanks for your understanding :) and for the support :P**

**Sayounara! **

Neko-Yara-Nya 


End file.
